Never Gonna Give You Up
by xRavingLunaticx
Summary: /SLASH/ Mal calms Simon down after a scare.


**Disclaimer**: Firefly and its characters are undoubtedly Joss Whedon's. Fic Title, "Never Gonna Give You Up" by The Black Keys.

**Warnings: /SLASH/** All apologies this fic is a bit smutty.

Summary: Mal calms Simon down after a scare.

Mandarin is in _Italics and is located at the bottom. _

* * *

><p><em>Simon wakes up in a hot sweat. He hears a high pitched scream and throws himself out of bed. River is gone. Her room empty and in disarray. Simon runs through the halls of Serenity and screams her name. His voice reaches the quiet air with a disruptive eco. His face is flushed and damp. His shirt collar soaked through. He hears laughter in the kitchen and runs to the voices. <em>

_The crew of Serenity all sit casually around the table. Zoe is in her husband's lab and is grinning at something Kaylee said. Inara and Mal sit close together, Inara's head resting on Mal's shoulder. Her hand rests elegantly upon his forearm. _

_Simon's chest tightens at the sight. None of the crew turns to look at him. He asks if anyone's seen River. He asks again, more loudly. Simon coughs and repeats his imply more aggressively. No response._

_Simon goes over to the table to stand beside Mal. He doesn't touch him in fear of seeming too needy and paranoid. He begins to rethink his and Mal's relationship. Perhaps it was simply a physical release for the Captain. Perhaps he read too much into the Captain's feelings. _

_Mal's slaps encouragingly on Jayne's back and winks at the mercenary_

_Jane huffs out a snort and stretches his arms out over his head before tucking them behind his neck. _

"_nuthin' like takin' out a few free loading fugies" Jane boasts. _

_Shepard stands in the corner of the kitchen and speaks_

"_I always knew there was evil in that girl. Lord, help the child wherever she ends up. Sihnon won't be kind especially now that the Alliance has taken her up" _

_Shepherd drank from his mug slowly and looked away from the group in contemplation. _

_Simon gaps at the Shepherd in horror then looks down at Mal helplessly with tears threatening to escape. _

"_Sihnon? What have you done to River! Take me to her! Please just throw me out!" Simon pleads._

_Kaylee looks at the Shepherd with concern, but her features quickly soften, when she looks at Mal.._

" _It's a darn shame the Doc had to go and get himself attached to ya Cap'n. I'm guessin' it made it all the more harder to collect that reward that was out for the two of em'"_

_Kaylee looked thoughtfully at the Captain and waited for a response._

"_It was just another Job. They were just another job. No skin off my back. We were in the right. I gotta do what I have to in order to keep Serenity afloat" Mal look back at Inara and pressed a kiss against her lips. Inara smiled and nodded her head gently against Mal's forehead. _

_Simon's glares down at his former Captain. He wants to cry. Needs to cry. He Needs to scream and inflict pain on the person with whom he trusted with his sister's and his own life. _

_Simon just stares at Mal. He is unable to muster up any witty comment, that would discontinue the feelings he has for the Captian. He can only stare and watch as his former lover blatantly ignores him. In the fact, the entire Serenity crew didn't spare him a glance. _

_Simon reaches out to touch Zoe but his hand doesn't make contact. It only passes through. Zoe is still looking at her husband with a quiet smile, with her back to Simon. _

_Simon thinks himself a ghost._

_Simon backs away slowly. He reaches for pistol and aims the gun Jayne._

_Simon looks down at his stomach when he feels a warm pressure slowly making its way to his groin. _

_He thinks he's been shot. _

_He hears a deep hum that seems to come from inside of him. Deep inside his chest. Simon lets a moan escape when that warm pressure against his cock turns into an encased wet ravine of heated pleasure. _

_Simon looks at Mal and to his surprise, his Captain stares back at him with a wink._

* * *

><p><em>Heat.<em> _Sweat._ Simon is delirious and confused. The room is dark and smells of sweet sweat. Simon breathes slowly and deep. He reaches his hands down to find a body moving atop him underneath the sheets.

"Mal" Simon breathes out.

The Doctor's wines get mixed into the dirty slurping sounds that Mal makes around his cock.

Simon tries to dismiss the bad dream and focus on the pleasure. Mal hums around him and Simon's body shivers from the pleasant vibration that travels up his body. Mal's hands run up and down the length of Simon's long legs, then north up to his breathing chest. Mal's pinches a nipple with more force than expected which causes Simon to emit a delicious staccato moan.

Simon swears he can feel Mal's lips forming a smirk.

Both of Simon's hands grip the sheets beneath him. He moves one hand to remove the sheet from Mal's hiding form.

Mal thinks of how good Simon smelt under the sheet.

Simon can make out parts of Mal in the darkness. He sees the cords of muscles in Mal's arms and neck that exert themselves from this sole task. Mal doesn't stop his ministrations even when he glances at Simon.

Simon's mouth hangs open, his lids half closed. The effort it takes to keep them open is wearing. Simon begins to feel himself slip away when Mal unpredictably inserts a digit into his entrance. Mal hooks his finger and Simon's orgasm is instantaneous.

Simon lets out an embarrassing moan that is reminiscent of one of Jayne's cheap whores.

Mal swallows and takes all that is given.

"_Shi, Shi, Shi_" Simon whimpers.

Simon feels paralyzed from euphoria. He doesn't move when Mal climbs over him to rest his body weight against him. Mal places his arms on either side of Simon's head. He places gentle slow kisses on every inch of the Doctor's face.

Simon feels Mal smile against his cheek.

Simon feels pressure between his eyes. He tries to hold back the tears but fails when he opens his mouth to breathe and a chocked sob escapes.

Mal abruptly moves his face away from Simon's. One hand stays atop his chest while the other reaches over and turns on a small dim light. They both flinch at the bright intrusion. Simon shies away and attempts to hide his face against Mal's pillow.

"_Shah muh, Bao bei_?" Mal asks while turning Simon's face towards his own.

"Did I hurt ya?" Mal's voice is shaky and deep.

He avoids Mal's eyes, as he rubs the back of his hand against his wet cheeks.

Mal's erection presses against Simon's thigh.

No Mal, you didn't harm me. You-you were wonderful, thank you. I just had a bad dream is all. I apologize for being so childish,"

"_Nyen Ching Duh, Fa Kuang, Simon"_

"Tell me bout' the dream" Mal rests his forehead against Simon.

Simon can smell himself on Mal's skin.

"River was gone. She was turned into the Alliance. I was too-but somehow I was on the ship. You- I mean, the crew didn't look at me. It was like I wasn't physically there. It was just a dream. I shouldn't have even let it upset me."

"You still have those, _Kwong-juh duh_ notions in your head? I ain't ever deserting you or your kin. Wouldn't dream of it _bao bei._ You're stuck with me whether you want to be or not."

"You didn't touch me or look at me. You were glad that I was gone."

"_Fei hua_, Simon" Mal whispers seriously.

"I know Mal, I know. It was just some silly dream."

Simon closes his eyes while Mal rubs a hand over his stomach. He nuzzles against Simon's neck and kisses the spot below his collarbone.

Simon felt foolish. He didn't want to come across as untrusting towards Mal because that wasn't the case at all. He trusted Mal with everything. But the thought of Mal betraying him wasn't something that was inconceivable. Simon thought that he could never offer Mal enough to make up for his gratitude.

"I'm here, Simon. Righ' here."

Mal reached for Simon's limp cock. Simon's breath hitched while he arched his back.

Mal hips grind against Simon's thigh. Simon lets quiet moans escape while Mal teases his entrance with his fingertips, while stroking the Doctor.

Mal reaches for the small jar of sesame oil, he kept under his pillow. He worked his fingers slowly inside after coating them. Simon's eyes were shut tight, his breath getting caught in his throat with each breath.

Simon lifts his legs up and wraps them around Mal's waist.

Mal thought, that Simon looked beautiful under the dim lighting. The Captian, took his time licking Simon's nipples. He traced long circle patterns with his tongue, after nibbling on the sensitive flesh.

Simon's lip trembled when Mal blew against the cool saliva plastered on his chest.

Simon thought back to his first boyfriend. The first sexual encounter he had ever had. They weren't intimate until the night that he was departing for MedAcad. The sex itself was awkward. Simon couldn't find it in himself to climax when the strong man had him on his hands and knees. He didn't think taking on the submissive role would hurt as badly as it did.

Simon's thoughts were brought back to Mal.

_Always Mal._

Mal's fingers were slow and precise inside Simon. Simon's body writhed under his touch. Mal continued to drap kisses on Simon's cheeks, nose and forehead.

Simon repeatedly whispered Mal's name to himself, like a mantra.

Mal removed his fingers from Simon and coated himself with the unscented oil.

Simon opened his eyes and held his breath.

Mal entered Simon with a slow thrust. Simon smiles at the Captain's open mouthed moan. Fingers lace themselves in-between Mal's locks and tug gently.

Mal takes this as a cue to move and does so.

"Wǒ de, Wǒ de, mine" Mal breathes against Simon's neck, after each thrust.

Simon's eyes lock with Mal's and he thinks how delightfully odd it is to be looking directly at the person, who is pounding into you.

Mal gives in and closes his eyes when he climax's.

His head hangs from his shoulders with small beads of sweat falling down his chest. He continues to languidly stride into Simon. The Doctor grasps Mal's upper arms and tightens his legs around his waist.

Mal's eyes open to find Simon's. Simon comes with a quiet release of breath. He feels rippling trembles of his release, throughout his body. His legs drop weakly but his arms stay firm around the Captain.

Mal pulls out of him gently and drops himself on top of the spent Doctor's chest.

Mal rolls to his side and throws an arm over Simon's chest. He mumbles something that Simon can't make out.

He opens his mouth to question Mal's statement but stops when he hears Mal's seep snore.

Simon smirks and kisses his Captian's forhead. His lips linger against the damp skin and whisper quietly.

"Yours."

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

_Shi- _Yes

_Shah muh_- What?

_Bao Bei-_Handsome

_Nyen Ching Duh-_Young one

_Fa Kuang-_You're crazy

_Fei hua_-Nonsense

_Kwong-juh duh- _Crazy

Wǒ de- Mine

Thanks for reading friends.

**A/N's: Pardon the Grammer mistakes, if you find them. **


End file.
